Rise of the Shinda Family
by Dreadjoker18
Summary: Tsuna has finally inherited the Vongola family but they havent seen much action for the last 5 years until now. A new mafia family has risen and they're after the 7 3. Problem is this family is strong enough to beat the Arcobaleno. Can Tsuna stop them?
1. The Awakening

**Hey readers! There's a new writer in town goes by the name of Dreadjoker. I love KHR and so I decided to pick my brain and make my own fanfic about it. This may be my first publishing I still hope you enjoy it anyway. Feel free to review as well.**

**The story takes place about 5 years after the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. Tsuna has inherited the Vongola family and become the 10****th**** boss. So everyone is about 5 years older than they were previously and are now attending Namimori University.**

**As an added note I do not own KHR but I do own any OC that appear in the story with the exception of Gelaro who appeared in KHR: Fate of the Heat III.**

* * *

A baby dressed in a black suit and a black fedora is seen running through a hallway, his yellow pacifier dangling back and forth. He is sweating and running out of breath. Behind him the shadow of his current pursuer.

"Must make it to that room and free him" The baby said

The lizard on the baby's head turns into a pistol and he turns into a room. Inside the room there is seen to be a teenage boy. The boy has spiky light blue hair that reaches to his neck. He is wearing a black dress shirt with an orange tie along with snow boots and a white jacket. On his right hand there is a silver ring with a snow flake on it.

"Time to wake up, Gelaro. The world is in danger and Tsuna may need your help" The baby says raising his gun.

"Not so fast, Reborn" said the pursuer. "I think its time for me to finish you off"

"Not before I do this, Chaos Shot" says Reborn firing a yellow beam of light at the ice, freeing the frozen Gelaro.

The boy falls to the ground and groans. Opening his eyes he is able to see a man wearing a black dress suit hit Reborn with a black flame.

"REBORN!" cried Gelaro getting up. He pulls out his staff and suddenly white flames erupt from his ring and staff.

The man grabs Reborn's yellow pacifier and starts to flee. Gelaro intercepts him with a swing of his flame covered staff. When the flame came in contact with the mysterious man his hand was crystallized.

"Ah so you must be the fabled snow guardian of the Vongola family, Gelaro. Am I correct?" asked the mysterious man.

"And what if I am?" asked Gelaro

"Then I will have to kill you. After all you are a fraud."

"A fraud you say?" asked Gelaro. "Are you referring to my snow flame?"

"And what if I am dear Gelaro?"

"Then you are sadly mistaken."

"Is that so? I thought for sure that your fabled snow flame was a sky flame in disguise."

"Things change when you've been frozen for over 5 years with a monster."

"Oh are you referring to Parvento?"

"No. Parvento is nothing compared to the monster I was with."

"Oh, and which monster would that be?"

"The only monster cold enough to have released Parvento all those years ago, I was referring to me."

Gelaro grips his staff and rushes at the mysterious man. The man stood analyzing the attack. He raised one hand enveloped in a black flame to block the assault. Gelaro then flips over the man's head and attempts to hit the man again with his staff. The man ducks to avoid the attack but Gelaro thinking ahead of the man swung his staff around in order to sweep him. This attempt was also unsuccessful as the man jumped and used the black flame to propel himself into the air.

"It's been nice fighting with you Guardian of snow but I must get back to my collection" says the man using his flame to melt the ice on his arm.

"And would that collection have something to do with the 7^3?" asked Gelaro

"It seems as though you're smarter than you look, my dear guardian. But alas I must be off. May we meet again in the near future" says the man using his flame to fly away.

Gelaro turns away from the man. He knew he could not defeat the mysterious stranger and his black flame. Not in his current state. He had to get stronger and he needed back up. He needed…his boss. But the first priority was to nurse Reborn back to health so that he could give all the details. Maybe Reborn knew something else about the new threat.

**XXXxxxx**

Meanwhile back at Tsuna's house a dark haired boy with golden cow horns dressed in a cow print T-shirt and cargo pants leaps onto the bed of a spiky-haired brunette. On the boy's finger is a ring with a lightning bolt symbolizing that he was the Vongola guardian of Lightning.

"Tsuna-san it's time to wake up" said the boy shaking Tsuna

"Not now Lambo I'm tired" said Tsuna brushing the boy off

The boy frustrated with Tsuna, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a grenade. He pulls the key and slips the live grenade under Tsuna's pillow. Lambo then runs out the room, crouches and covers his ears.

Then it happened. In the blink of an eye dark orange flames erupted from the door burning a hole in it. Then the grenade flew through the hole and blew up catching Lambo in the explosion.

"What'd you do that for Tsuna!" cried Lambo

Tsuna emerged from the smoke. There was a flame emanating from his hair. On his hands were black metal clad gloves with a large blue crest on the back. Coming from the gloves were the same dark orange flames that burned through the door, but Lambo wasn't surprised or scared. He was all too used to the flaming gloves.

"What did I tell you about your grenades?" asked Tsuna

"But Tsuna, you wouldn't wake up!"

"I also said no grenades."

"You know what Tsuna! Next time I'm gonna get I-pin to wake you up!" said Lambo running away from Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed and looked in the direction of the cow boy. Then he realized that something was missing. Usually when he awoke he would be greeted by a Spartan chop or Spartan kick. He peeked into his room towards the cot that his tutor was usually in. He wasn't there. Tsuna ran downstairs to see if he was at the table, but he wasn't there either.

"Mom," Tsuna said "have you seen Reborn?"

The woman Tsuna was speaking to turned to look him in the eye, "No Tsu-kun I haven't. Maybe he went over to Kyoko and Ryohei's for breakfast."

Tsuna pondered the thought for a second. There wasn't a need to have breakfast at the Sasagawa's house. After all the inheritance ceremony was over and there weren't any reports of mafia activity since then.

Tsuna got ready for school, ate breakfast and headed out.

"I'm off to school mom!" Tsuna yelled as he was running out of the house.

"Have a good day Tsu-kun" she called back

Tsuna ran down the street and headed towards Gokudera's house. As he came across the house, a silver haired boy stepped out of the doorway. He was grumbling at first but when he noticed Tsuna a smile spread across his face.

"Good morning Juudaime" said the boy

"Morning Gokudera-kun" replied Tsuna

As Gokudera began to walk outside his gate they heard a call towards them

"Oi! Tsuna! Gokudera!" called a tall, short, dark haired boy running towards them

"Ah! Yamamoto!" replied Tsuna

"Tch. Baseball freak" muttered Gokudera under his breath

Yamamoto stopped in front of them and grinned.

"Nice day we're having isn't it" he said

"After so many years with Juudaime and you still can't come up with anything better to say in the mornings?" Gokudera snapped

Tsuna watched and smiled as he saw Yamamoto put his hands behind his head and laughed as Gokudera continued to lecture him. Then suddenly a flake fell out of the sky and landed on Tsuna's nose. He looked up at the sky. He wondered how a snowflake could have landed on him. It was the middle of September.

Suddenly more snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Not all over Namimori but just in one spot, the spot where the trio was standing.

Tsuna fearing the worst pulled out his white mittens with the number 27 on them. He used his Vongola ring and lit his dying will flame. Yamamoto reached into his carrying bag and pulled out his sword Shigure Kintoki and Gokudera lit his ring and opened the boxes on his waist releasing his weapon; a cannon equipped to his arm and floating rings, this was his Sistema C.A.I.

As the trio prepared for battle, a figure fell from the sky and landed in front of them. The figure rose from its crouched position.

"No! It can't be! We saw when you were frozen with Parvento" said Gokudera.

"Well believe it Guardian of the Storm" said the person "I have returned from my frozen prison"

"Ok well explain to me Gelaro," said Tsuna darkly "how did you escape the ice and tell me why you're carrying Reborn in your arms."

Gelaro snickered

"ANSWER ME GELARO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO REBORN!" said Tsuna grabbing Gelaro by the collar.

"Well, boss" replied Gelaro "let's just say that Reborn freed me because we need all the Vongola guardians for this new threat. After all, this new enemy is stronger than anything you or I have ever faced"

**

* * *

**

So? What did you all think? It was my first time writing and it is only the first chapter. Knowing me ill probably upload some other chapters as well. Feel free to leave any comments or feedback

**-Dreadjoker**


	2. The Gathering

**Well readers its time once again for chapter 2 of my KHR fanfic Rise of the Shinda family. This chapter is one of the less eventful chapters because it's time for Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to gather the other 4 Guardians. Don't expect this or the next chapter to be very action filled because these are the explanation chapters. There may be a Hibari attack here and there due to his deep hunger for violence but have no fear there will be plenty of action throughout the rest of the chapters.**

**Once again I do not own KHR but I do own the OC that appear within the story. Just adding that OC part early even though only one OC has appeared and you dont even know his name.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_"Ok well explain to me Gelaro," said Tsuna darkly "how did you escape the ice and tell me why you're carrying Reborn in your arms."_

_Gelaro snickered_

_"ANSWER ME GELARO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO REBORN!" said Tsuna grabbing Gelaro by the collar._

_"Well, boss" replied Gelaro "let's just say that Reborn freed me because we need all the Vongola guardians for this new threat. After all, this new enemy is stronger than anything you or I have ever faced"_

**XXXxxxx**

"So what you're saying is that there is someone strong enough to defeat the Arcobaleno?" asked Tsuna.

"Ok well explain to me Gelaro," said Tsuna darkly "how did you escape the ice and tell me why you're carrying Reborn in your arms."

Gelaro snickered

"ANSWER ME GELARO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO REBORN!" said Tsuna grabbing Gelaro by the collar.

"Well, boss" replied Gelaro "let's just say that Reborn freed me because we need all the Vongola guardians for this new threat. After all, this new enemy is stronger than anything you or I have ever faced"

"Is that even possible Juudaime? I mean the Arcobaleno are supposed to be the strongest people on the planet" said Gokudera

"Obviously so. Take a look at Reborn's injuries. Reborn is supposed to be the strongest of the Arcobaleno. If he was defeated then that means the rest of the Arcobaleno are in trouble too…if they haven't been taken out already" replied Gelaro

Gokudera and Yamamoto look at the ground hoping that some glimmer of hope could be seen through this time of despair. Tsuna notices their faces and thinks about what he should do. After all he couldn't leave his family like this.

"Well standing around here isn't gonna get us anywhere." Tsuna said strongly catching Gokudera and Yamamoto's attention, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, we aren't going to school today. Instead gonna get the rest of the Guardians together and plan our next move."

"That' a boy Tsuna" replied Yamamoto happily

Gelaro looks at his boss in amazement. Even though he found out that there is an enemy stronger than the Arcobaleno themselves. He still managed to keep up the hopes of his family and show good leadership. Gelaro smirks. Maybe Tsuna wasn't so bad after all.

"Gokudera-kun, please go get Hibari-san" requested Tsuna

"But but Juudaime!" Gokudera stammered "if I try to get him to come he may just kill me!"

"Would you rather get Lambo and Ryohei?"

Gokudera looked at the ground, "no" he responded

"Ok well knowing Hibari he should be at Namimori Middle right now. Check the roof and if he's not there then check the Disciplinary Committee office."

"Ok Juudaime"

Tsuna starts to write something on a piece of paper.

"You can give him this instead of speaking to him directly. Trust me when he reads this he'll be over in a second crowds or no crowds" said Tsuna smiling

"Yes Juudaime" said Gokudera running off

Tsuna turns to Yamamoto

"Can you get Lambo from school and get Ryohei and bring them to my house Yamamoto?"

"Of course Tsuna, you can count on me" said Yamamoto raising his arm

"What about me boss?" asked Gelaro

"You can just head over to my house. Knowing my mom, she would let you in as long as you say I'm friends with your son" Tsuna laughed, "I'll just head over to Kokuyo Land and find Chrome. I'll be back later."

Gelaro watches as Tsuna lights his X-gloves and takes off. He looks down at the injured Arcobaleno in his arms.

"So you think we are strong enough to take on this new foe huh" he said

**XXXxxxx**

Gokudera runs through the school yard. He glares as the middle school students look at him.

"Now why would that guy want to hang out here?" he muttered to himself, "If I didn't know any better I'd think his a pedophile."

Gokudera finally makes it to the roof of Namimori Middle. On the far side of the roof he sees a boy about his age napping. The boy has short dark hair and is wearing a school uniform. Next to the boy is a black over coat. On the left sleeve of the coat is a band that reads Namimori Discipline Committee.

"Tch all this guy ever does is sleep and fight" said Gokudera angrily, "but I don't wanna wake him up. He might 'bite me to death next'. I cant let him do that it'll be embarrassing to see the Tenth."

Hibari hearing the whispers opens his eyes. He reaches under his jacket and pulls out two metal tonfas.

"I thought you would've learned after all these years that you should never disturb my sleep herbivore" said Hibari darkly "now I'll have to…"

"Bite me to death" said Gokudera cutting Hibari off

Hibari rushes at Gokudera and swings his tonfas. Gokudera back steps to avoid the attack, he lights his ring and jams it into one of the boxes around his waist. His Flame Arrow appears on his arm.

"Take one more step and I'll blow a hole right into the side of the school" shouts Gokudera pointing his cannon at the school.

"You're bluffing. There's no way an herbivore like you would have the guts to do that."

"Wanna test that theory?"

Hibari glares at Gokudera

"Drop the tonfas" demands Gokudera

Hibari drops his tonfas without taking his gaze off of Gokudera.

"Why did you come here and disturb my nap?"

"Juudaime wants you to read this letter."

Gokudera tosses the note at Hibari. Hibari catches it and reads it. His eyes open wide with anticipation. He drops the note and picks up his tonfas. Gokudera fearing another attack points the cannon at him. Hibari just smirks and puts his tonfas away.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Hibari asked

Gokudera stares at Hibari blankly. He looks at the note that Hibari dropped. It reads:

There will be strong enemies for you to bite to death. Follow Gokudera and you'll be able to fight as much as you want.

From, Tsuna

Gokudera looks at Hibari in amazement and thinks 'wow Juudaime is really starting to understand Hibari.'

"Follow me then" Gokudera said

**XXXxxxx**

Yamamoto runs through the hallways of Namimori Elementary with a tall boy around his age with short white hair and an orange sweat suit following close behind.

"C'mon Yamamoto! We gotta get Lambo and beat everyone back to Tsuna's house to the EXTREME! the boy said.

"Well, Ryohei, I don't even remember what classroom he's in" chuckled Yamamoto

"WHAT!"

Just then an explosion breaks down the wall to the classroom on their right. They peek inside and see a boy in the middle of a room covered in dust from the explosion.

"Lambo! I thought Tsuna said no more grenades." Yamamoto said

"But the teacher kicked my foot and it made me angry" Lambo said

Just then a figure emerged from the dust. The person was his teacher

"I didn't kick your foot Lambo I tripped over it!" said his teacher

Lambo glares at his teacher with his hand in his pocket. The teacher immediately shut her mouth. She knew why he had his hand in his pocket. He was ready to throw another grenade.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Lambo has caused" Yamamoto said with a bow "I'll make sure that these damages are fixed, but for now we have to take Lambo out for early dismissal. He has an appointment he needs to get to."

The trio runs out the classroom leaving the teacher standing bewildered and upset.

"They didn't even stop to help look for the rest of the kids" she said

**XXXxxxx**

"Ugh. Let me through I need to see Chrome!" Tsuna cried

"No chance! We don't want her getting involved with Vongola again" said a boy with spiky yellow hair

"Chikusa! Please reason with Ken! I need all my Guardians and Chrome is one of them!"

"Ken let him through Chrome said she wants to be a Vongola. Its not your choice its hers" said Chikusa

"Grrrr. Fine!" said Ken

"Thanks you two" said Tsuna gratefully

He runs down the hallway of the gang's hideout. He turns into a room and comes across a young girl with a pineapple hairstyle. The girl is a bit younger than he is and is wearing a green school uniform.

"Chrome!" Tsuna shouts

The girl opens her eyes and looks at Tsuna

"Hello, boss" she says

"I know this is sudden but I need you. No wait we need you and Mukuro to help us. There's a new enemy who's after the 7^3 and we can't beat him without all the Guardians."

Chrome stares at Tsuna for a second and then smiles

"Ok, boss"

Tsuna blushes and looks at the floor.

"I'll explain anything I can on the way, but we need to head to my house now" he said rubbing his head

Chrome stands up and walks towards Tsuna. He looks at her as she approaches thinking about the time she kissed his cheek at the Mist Vongola Ring battle. She walks past him out the door.

"Are you coming boss?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm coming!" he said stumbling out of the room.

**

* * *

**

So that's the end of the second chapter. Sorry the chapters aren't as long as some other works but 4 pages is about my limit since I like to stay with one event per chapter. Plus the shorter the chapter the more uploads possible. Anyway again this is my first fanfic so feel free to leave any comments or criticisms and I'll take them into consideration.

**Until next time, Dreadjoker**


	3. The Meeting

**Due to Summer Break and the short chapters I'm uploading a lot faster than most other fanfics on the site. Anyway here's chapter 3. Like I said in the previous chapter, this is gonna be one of the less eventful chapters because Gelaro and Reborn have to explain what they know about the new enemy.**

**Anyway you know this already but I'm gonna repeat it for copyright purposes. I do not own KHR only the OC that may appear**

**Review and Enjoy**

* * *

"_I'll explain anything I can on the way, but we need to head to my house now" he said rubbing his head_

_Chrome stands up and walks towards Tsuna. He looks at her as she approaches thinking about the time she kissed his cheek at the Mist Vongola Ring battle. She walks past him out the door._

"_Are you coming boss?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah! I'm coming!" he said stumbling out of the room._

**XXXxxxx**

Gelaro sighs as he sits on Tsuna's bed. The room is pretty average for a Mafia Boss he thought. Nothing is out of the ordinary except for a small hole in the wall across from the Tsuna's bed. Gelaro walks over to the hole and examines it. At first he thinks it's a bullet hole but under closer examination he discovers that his Vongola ring can fit inside.

"I wonder what he's got here" he said

Gelaro lights his snow flame and jams the ring into the hole. There is a rumble and the house shakes. Then there is a bright light that emanates from the wall.

"Pretty impressive" he said to himself with a smirk, "never thought someone like him would build one of these in his own house."

**XXXxxxx**

"We're almost the Chrome" Tsuna said, "I hope that Gelaro hasn't gotten to impatient"

"Sawada we got Lambo like you asked!" cried Ryohei running towards Tsuna and Chrome. Yamamoto was close behind and Lambo was on his shoulder.

"I brought Hibari Juudaime!" cried Gokudera running towards Tsuna too.

"Well where is he?" Tsuna asked

Gokudera looked behind him but Hibari wasn't there.

"But I told him we were going to your house"

"I know where he is then" Tsuna said with a sigh, "Ok everyone inside"

Tsuna opened the door to his house only to find that the house is completely empty. He notices a note on the table:

Tsuna, gone shopping be back later. I left some food in the fridge that you can warm up if you get hungry.

-Mom

Tsuna pocketed the note and led the group upstairs. When he got into the room he noticed that no one was there. Did Gelaro leave?

"Ok everybody we're going into the hideout through my house" Tsuna said, "This is the easiest way to get to it without anyone noticing."

Tsuna lit his dying will flame and put the ring into the hole. Again there was a rumble and the house shook. Then there was flash and the wall where the hole was disappeared. A hallway appeared where the wall was. The group proceeded down the hallway only to find Gelaro sitting at their meeting table.

"Gelaro, how did you get in here?" Tsuna asked

"I saw a hole in your wall that was the size of my Vongola ring, so I lit my flame and saw myself in."

At that moment Hibari leapt from behind the group tonfas in hand and attacked Gelaro. Gelaro dodged to the side and lit his flame. He opened a box weapon on his waist. The box opened and revealed his staff lit with the white snow flames. The two Guardians clashed. Then Hibari realizing that he was at a disadvantage lit his ring and covered his tonfas in purple cloud flames.

"So I see you've gotten stronger Guardian of the Cloud" Gelaro said with a smirk

"Shut up and fight. I want to bite you to death" said Hibari darkly

"Stop it both of you" said Tsuna

Tsuna appeared between the two of them, an orange flame in his hair and emanating from his gloves.

"It's been a while since I've seen the Hyper Dying Will mode. I see that you're able to use it without those pills or the bullet" Gelaro commented

"It's been a few years since you've been frozen, Gelaro. All of us have improved way more than you can even imagine" Tsuna said

"Good then. We may actually have a chance against him then"

"Then how about explaining to us who he is and why he hurt Reborn instead of fighting with Hibari" said Tsuna. He turns to Hibari "now's not the time for fighting. We'll have plenty of time later."

Hibari glares at Tsuna and then at Gelaro. The flames disappear from his tonfas and he puts them away. Gelaro's staff disappears back into the box on his side, and all the Guardians sit down.

"Well where do I begin?" asked Gelaro

"How about you start with what happened to Reborn" suggested Gokudera

"Well I'm not entirely sure about what happened before I was freed but when I awoke I found a man who had just defeated Reborn. The man was dressed in general mafia like attire but he bore a black flame."

Tsuna's eyes opened wide after hearing this.

"I had a short battle with the man after he had taken Reborn's pacifier. I didn't expect to win but I at least wanted to injure him and analyze his attacks but I failed. He didn't even take me seriously" Gelaro continued with a sigh, "he's no ordinary hit man."

"Ok well now we know that there is an out of the ordinary hit man. He possesses a black dying will flame and he defeated Reborn. Not to mention he took the Arcobaleno pacifier from him as well. This could only mean that he is also after the 7^3. So all we have to do is watch over the rest of the Arcobaleno so that he doesn't get a hold of the other pacifiers. If we intercept him then we may be able to track his location through any evidence that he leaves behind. Also if he truly is after the 7^3 then he is definitely going to come after us after all we do have the original 7 Vongola rings." Gokudera explained

"That is correct Gokudera we do have the original 7 rings" said a small voice from the corner of the meeting room.

The group turned to the corner where the voice came from only to notice Reborn standing. He was still injured but he had enough energy to stand.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted

"Shouldn't you be resting Reborn?" Gelaro asked

"Now is not the time for rest. You heard Gokudera. We have the original 7 Vongola rings to protect and you still need know more about who you're dealing with." Reborn said

"But why are you doing this to yourself Reborn?" asked Tsuna

"Because, the man that attacked me is not alone. He too has a family. A family that was strong enough to destroy the Gigalo Nero family in search of the Mare rings. The Mare rings were taken and given to very trust worthy people before the attack. The rings were given to the members of Varia as a gift to Vongola after forming a new alliance with them."

"So Vongola posses the Vongola rings and the Mare rings?" Gokudera asked

"Yes. And we can't afford to lose them because that man has already taken all of the other Arcobaleno pacifiers. I was his last target."

The room goes silent as Reborn says this. Not only had Reborn been defeated but the other Arcobaleno as well. Now Vongola was the final hope in protecting the 7^3 from falling into the hands of a person bent on taking over the world.

"So what do we do Reborn?" Tsuna asked

"You're the boss aren't you?"

"Yea but you know this man better than I do"

"Actually I don't know anything about him besides his black flame and strength. That's why I had Varia do some research on him."

As they were speaking the computer behind them flashed on. A man with long white hair wearing all black appeared on the screen.

"VRAAAAAAAAAAH!" the man screamed

Startled by the random of screaming, everyone in the room jumps. They all turn around to see the man on the screen looking at them.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto cried

"Damn, why does that idiot have to be so loud?" muttered Gokudera to himself

"I just wanted to get your attention so that—"

Just as Squalo was taking a black boot appears and sends him flying off screen.

So, Sawada Tsunayoshi, have you finally grown some balls over the past few years?" asked a man with black spiky hair and scars on his face. He was wearing the same black attire as Squalo and on his finger was a winged ring with a white gem in the middle.

"Xanxus" said Tsuna with a glare

"Well good then" Xanxus said "I got the information you wanted baby. This guy you're looking for is the boss of the Shinda family, his name is Motou Hajime but he goes by the name Hajime. As you probably know already from getting your ass kicked by this guy. He has a flame that is really rare, even rarer than the sky flame itself."

"Tell us the flame already damn it" shouted Gokudera

"This Hajime fellow uses a Night Sky dying will flame. It seems just like a sky flame but evil. Its shape may be the same as the Sky but the color is pure black it is supposedly much stronger than the Sky flame as well.

The room goes silent as the look at each other and then back to Xanxus.

"And because I know that telling you this will leave you at a wonder of what to do, we have already made a plan of action."

"Without the Tenth's orders?" Gokudera asked

"We have already located the Shinda Family base of operations. Varia will launch an assault on the base while you and your Guardians sneak into an entryway on the far side of the mountain. Their forces will be so occupied with us that they won't notice you all sneak in. That way you can easily go in and take out this Hajime person." Xanxus explained, ignoring Gokudera

"Grrrr, how dare you make plans without the Tenth's orders?" demanded Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun its fine" Tsuna said trying to calm him down "we will go with your plan Xanxus."

Xanxus gives Tsuna a cold stare as though he was searching for something in Tsuna's eyes.

"Good then. The attack begins in 5 days. Be sure to be ready for then because we will continue with the plan whether you are ready or not."

The transmission ends and then the screen shut off. Tsuna lets out a sigh before looking at his Guardians.

"You heard him guys" he said reluctantly, "Looks like we have to prepare once again for battle."

**

* * *

**

And there you have it. Chapter 3 of the fanfic. Idk how many chapters this is gonna have but I pretty much have the plot all figured out. The only thing that will prevent me from uploading at least 3 times a week will be plans or lack of ideas for dialogue. Thanks for reading once again. My next chapter should be up either Friday or Saturday. Don't forget to leave behind any comments or criticisms.

**Until next time**

**-Dreadjoker **


	4. The Training Begins

**Hey guys time for another update. I decided that since I already have the story planned out that every time I came up with a new idea that I would post a new chapter so that I don't lose the thought. Plus the sooner I get finished the sooner I get to start another fanfic.**

**Anyway that's enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Oh and I do not own KHR only the OC**

* * *

Xanxus gives Tsuna a cold stare as though he was searching for something in Tsuna's eyes.

"Good then. The attack begins in 5 days. Be sure to be ready for then because we will continue with the plan whether you are ready or not."

The transmission ends and then the screen shut off. Tsuna lets out a sigh before looking at his Guardians.

"You heard him guys" he said reluctantly, "Looks like we have to prepare once again for battle."

**XXXxxxx**

"Is that the best you can do Gelaro?" Tsuna shouted

Gelaro, with his Snow flame covered staff in hand, glared at Tsuna. Gelaro rushes in spinning his staff in his hand. He jumps and slams the ground spraying snow flames around the area. Tsuna forms a square with his hand and the Sky flame on his forehead starts to flicker. When the flames come into contact with Tsuna it causes an explosion. Gelaro smiles as he watches the smoke clear. Tsuna is lying on the ground and the flame on his head vanished, his clothes are somewhat torn from the battle they had.

"So Tsuna," Gelaro shouted "why were you asking me if that was the best I had? Look at you now. You're on the ground and you're not even moving."

Suddenly the Sky flame reappears on Tsuna's head and Tsuna opens his eyes. Gelaro looks at Tsuna mystified. The flame on Tsuna's head had grown larger and brighter, and the flames on his glove were much more intense.

"Zero Point Breakthrough, Revised" Tsuna said calmly

Gelaro snapped out of hiss trance and gripped his staff tightly. He was going to finish this now before Tsuna can use any other tricks. Gelaro lit the flame on his ring and jammed it into one of the boxes on his waist. The box opened with a flash. After the light had vanished nothing was different except that he was wearing another ring on his right hand, a ring that Tsuna had never seen before.

"What's with the new ring?" Tsuna asked

Gelaro just smirked and lit the flame on this new ring. The ring reacted to the flames by creating another flash like the one the box weapons release. When the light was gone Gelaro appeared in a pure white suit of armor. The way that the armor was shaped reminded Tsuna of Genkishi's armor from the hell ring.

"So what do you think of my new armor boss?" Gelaro asked mockingly

"Impressive" Tsuna said "looks like I've got my work cut out for me"

Gelaro spun his staff in the once again spraying Snow flames all over the battlefield. In order to counter act the flames Tsuna lights his flame and opens his Vongola Box. Out of the box comes a small lion with a mane made of Sky flames.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma Modo Difesa (_Change Form Defense Mode_)" Tsuna shouted at the lion

The lion, Natsu, attached itself to Tsuna's X-gloves. The metal plate on its head grew and covered the baby lion's head and a long black cloak with Sky flames on the end appeared from the plate. Tsuna wrapped the cloak around himself to defend from the Snow flames.

"Mantello di Vongola Primo (_Vongola First's Cloak_)" Tsuna said

Gelaro watches as the snow flames he fired are nullified by the cloak.

"So much for an ordinary training session" he said

**XXXxxxx**

"Yarazu no Ame (_Last Minute Rain_)" Yamamoto cried

The katana he had in his hand drops and he kicks it at Hibari. Hibari raises his Cloud flame covered tonfa to block the flying sword. Hibari then rushes at Yamamoto and swings his tonfa. Yamamoto dodges and quickly reappears behind Hibari with his sword in hand.

"Shinotsuku Ame (_Pouring Rain_)" Yamamoto muttered

He then envelopes the sword in rain flames and swings it in an arc like shape. Hibari leaps over the blade and opens the Vongola Box that is clipped onto his belt. Out of the box comes a hedgehog with a purple shell covered in spikes.

"Cambio Forma" Hibari shouted

The hedgehog glows and then shape shifts into a pair of spiked handcuffs.

"Alaude's Handcuffs" Hibari said throwing the hand cuffs in the air

The handcuffs grew in size and started to multiply. One of the handcuffs appeared around Yamamoto's leg and the tightened. Yamamoto felt as the spikes pierced his skin. Then he realized that even though they were just training, Hibari was out to kill. He also opened his Vongola Box that revealed a swallow covered in rain flames. The swallow merges with Yamamoto's sword creating a new light blue sword. Out of the box also came a dog that carried three other short swords that it tossed to Yamamoto.

"Cambio Forma: Asari Ugetsu!" cried Yamamoto

**XXXxxxx**

Though he knew that the kid's shield was strong he didn't imagine this. None of Gokudera's bullets could pierce Lambo's Vongola Box Cambio Forma: Lampo's shield. Not even the Rain covered Storm flames could do anything. Lambo just would fire a jolt of Lightning flames to weaken the attack and then block with his shield.

"Hahaha Stupidera you can't pierce my shield!" laughed Lambo

Hearing this comment angered Gokudera. He opened his Vongola box and released his small leopard Uri.

"Cambio Forma: G-Archery!" he shouted.

Uri fused itself with the cannon on Gokudera's wrist. The cannon then turned into long bow made of bones. The Storm flames emitted from the bow were much stronger than the ones that came from Flame Arrow. Gokudera fired multiple Storm flame arrows at Lambo at once. Lambo not knowing how to react crouched behind his shield and launched Lightning flames at the arrows, but they had no effect. The arrows hit the shield and started to corrode the shield.

"Aha stupid cow I finally damaged you shield!" Gokudera cried

Lambo dropped his shield and pulled his signature yellow horns and attached them to his head.

"Thunder, SET!" screamed Lambo as he summoned Lightning flames that were then stored in his horns.

Lambo rushes at Gokudera with his horns pointed at Gokudera's stomach.

"Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo shouted

Gokudera's eyes opened wide as he recognized the move from 25 year old Lambo during the Lightning Vongola ring battle. He tried to run but he was too late. The lightning spear formed from Lambo's horns jabbed right into his back and created a flash destroying most of the battlefield.

**XXXxxxx**

"How am I supposed to spar with such a sickly girl like Chrome?" Ryohei muttered to himself "everybody else got a partner that they could train well with but I'm stuck with an illusionist."

Suddenly Chrome appeared in front of Ryohei and jabbed her trident at him. He uses infuses Sun flames in his feet and uses them to scoot to the side quickly. Ryohei sighed as he walked past Chrome. Chrome angered by this uses her Mist flames to change into a man about the same age as Ryohei. His hair is purple and in the same pineapple style as Chrome. The man's red eye has the number changes and the number four appears where the pupil should be. The eye then glows with a lightly colored Mist flame. The man grips the trident that Chrome left behind and swings it multiple times at Ryohei rapidly.

"Wha—?" said Ryohei looking behind him.

The trident hits Ryohei and severely cuts him. He uses his Sun flames to heal some of the cuts and then to open his Vongola Box. The box opens revealing a large kangaroo. The kangaroo envelops itself in Sun flames and changes into headgear and a pair of boxing gloves that attach themselves to Ryohei.

"Cambio Forma: Knuckle of Maximum Break!" he shouted "So, Chrome decided to let you take over Mukuro?"

"That is correct and due to the Demon Spade Lenses that came in my Vongola Box I know that those gloves of yours only work for three minutes" said Mukuro

"Three minutes is all I need, so let's stop talking and let's start fighting to the EXTREME!

Ryohei rushes at Mukuro quickly with his fist aimed directly at him.

**XXXxxxx**

"So their first day of training has begun" said Reborn

Reborn is in a dark room with three other figures. The figures can't be seen because of the poor lighting.

"Is that so, Reborn?" said the smallest of the figures

"Hopefully then they'll be strong enough to defeat the Shinda family without us getting involved" said the figure next to him

"Either way I'm still marching in there the day of the assault. They kidnapped her and I want to get her back myself" said the final largest figure

"As I expected" said Reborn "but even if you didn't want to get involved I was gonna make you get involved anyway. After all I did say that Tsuna would need all of his Guardians."

**

* * *

**

Oooo so Tsuna has Guardian's that even he doesn't know about. So while Tsuna is off training Reborn is filling these "Secret Guardians" in on the plan to attack the Shinda family.

**Sorry to leave you with just that and not even introduce the characters but rest assure they will be revealed during the assault on the Shinda family HQ.**

**Oh and as a reminder please review**

**-Dreadjoker**


	5. The Capturing

**I gotta keep my readers happy, so I intend to bring out these chapters as fast as I can. I checked the stats and more people are reading but it's not that many and only one person is reviewing. I would like more people to review so that I can know what I need to do to improve so I can attract more readers and also keep you all satisfied.**

**Anyway, this chapter I decided to introduce the Shinda family Guardians while Tsuna and his Guardians continue to train and prepare for the assault**

**I do not own KHR or any of its characters just the OC some of which will be revealed during this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Is that so, Reborn?" said the smallest of the figures_

"_Hopefully then they'll be strong enough to defeat the Shinda family without us getting involved" said the figure next to him_

"_Either way I'm still marching in there the day of the assault. They kidnapped her and I want to get her back myself" said the final largest figure_

"_As I expected" said Reborn "but even if you didn't want to get involved I was gonna make you get involved anyway. After all I did say that Tsuna would need all of his Guardians."_

**XXXxxxx**

"So what did you find out Shinra-sama?" Hajime asked sitting on his throne

A man wearing a white Duangua with yellow fasteners appeared in front of him. The man had spiky white hair that almost resembled Byakuran's. On his right hand was a gold ring with a yellow gem in the middle. The gem had a large silver S in the middle.

"During my research I found out that the Mare rings were evacuated before our attack on the Giglio Nero family." Shinra said

"Oh? And where would they be now?"

A man with long white hair wearing a black robe appeared from the shadows. On this one's right hand was the same gold ring but instead of a yellow gem the gem was blue.

"Allow me to answer that boss" the man said bowing before Hajime

"Go ahead Takeo" Hajime said

"The Mare rings are now in the possession of the Vongola division: Varia."

"Varia? I thought we defeated one of their members already since he was an Arcobaleno."

"We did but he was not in possession of the Mist Mare ring."

"Why is that? I thought there were only seven main members."

"On the contrary my lord there was nine. One of the members was a machine and was destroyed during the Cloud Vongola battle. They replaced it with a woman named Akiyama Shiori. The

Arcobaleno that you attacked was named Viper but he goes by Mammon. He apparently was not given the Mist Mare ring because if a person defeated him then he would get a pacifier and a Mare ring, two pieces of the 7^3, so Varia gave it to their other mist user Fran" explained a voice from the side.

"Oh is that you Kasumi?"

"Yes it is my lord" says the woman appearing at Hajime's side

The woman has long dark hair and was wearing a red suit and a short black skirt. She had a gold ring with an indigo gem signifying that she was Hajime's Mist guardian.

"Ah so three of you are here. My Rain, Mist, and Sun guardians."

"Yes my lord. The three of us returned moments ago from our reconnaissance."

"Is that all you found?"

"No boss" said Shinra quickly

"We also found out that the tenth boss of Vongola is named Sawada Tsunayoshi. He has Guardians of the six flames and an extra Snow Guardian" said Takeo

"Oh I've met the Snow Guardian" Hajime interrupted "he attempted to foil my escape with the sun pacifier."

"But there is also something that we heard about him" Shinra added

"We sent the others to confirm whether or not these rumors are true or not" said Takeo

**XXXxxxx**

"You know, you're more trouble than your worth girl" said a blonde haired man wearing black mafia attire and a gold ring with a red gem. "I can't believe Shinra and Takeo sent us to get this girl."

"Yea but you gotta admit, Katsu, she is pretty" said a small teenage boy. He had dirty blonde hair and was wearing the same mafia attire as Katsu. On his left hand was the same gold ring but with a purple gem.

"Yea, I guess she is, Koichi" Katsu said "now only if we could get her to lose the attitude then she'd be the closest thing to perfect that I've ever seen."

Suddenly a nunchuck covered in Lightning flames slammed into Katsu's head. After knocking Katsu over the nunchuck then swings around and hits Koichi across the face spinning him around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CLOSEST TO PERFECT!" screamed a voice in the trees "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

A woman wearing a black jacket and skirt with a white shirt appeared from amongst the trees. She had short brown hair and wore a gold ring with a green gem.

"HOW IS SHE CLOSE TO PERFECT? I MEAN LOOK AT ME!" she screamed

"Oh shut up Emiko" Koichi said calmly

Katsu opened his eyes and realized what Emiko had done. He lit the flame on his ring and opened the box weapon in his jacket. The box opened and released a chain whip with Storm flames on every other link.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" he shouted angrily

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Emiko challenged

Annoyed by the two's ranting Koichi opened the box that was hidden in his jacket. A katara covered in Cloud flames was held in each hand. He used the flames emitted to propel him forward and he placed himself directly in between the two.

"You're both getting on my nerves!" he shouted raising the kataras "Takeo wants us to bring the girl for the boss so both of you sit down and shut up before I kill you!"

The two of them looked at the teenager angrily. When he glared back the two of them froze instantly. Neither of them had encountered a murderous intent as strong as his. The two of them put away their weapons and sat down.

"Good. We leave for the base when the sun goes down. We don't want to have to fight with those three." He said

"Why not? I've been itchin for a fight all day" said Katsu

"You can fight with them if you want" Emiko said sharply "But a fight with those three freaks would be a bad idea. One of us could end up dead."

"We aren't freaks" shouted the captive girl hanging from the tree.

"Ah so you're finally awake" snickered Katsu

"Yes, I am. I don't appreciate you calling my friends and me freaks" she said

"Well isn't that what you are?" Koichi asked

"NO! We aren't" she shouted with her silver eyes fixed on Koichi

"Then what are you?" Emiko asked

"We aren't freaks we are the Vongola tenth's secret guardians. We were genetically modified to possess unnatural flames" she said "Your boss would know what I mean after all he was the first experiment. A failed experiment at that"

Emiko quickly slapped the girl across the face.

"How dare you say something like that about our boss?" Emiko said angrily

"I speak honestly about whoever I please" the girl said defiantly

Emiko grabbed the girl's silver hair and pulled roughly. The girl winced in pain, but continued to glare at Emiko.

"Listen girl, NO ONE EVER TALKS ABOUT THE BOSS LIKE THAT!" Emiko screamed

"My name is not girl. My name is Tsukiko" the girl said

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE SHUT THIS GIRL UP!" Emiko asked angrily

When she looked over her shoulder she noticed that both Koichi and Katsu were sleeping soundly

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS SLEEP WHEN THIS BITCH IS RUNNING HER MOUTH!"

**XXXxxxx**

"So where are they?" Hajime asked "who is this girl they captured anyway?"

"Her name is Tsukiko" replied Shinra

"They stopped to rest so that they don't run into the other three guardians. They're trying to avoid a fight as best as the can, but assure you that they will return with the girl once the sun sets" said Takeo

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Hajime said

"And why is that Hajime?" Shinra asked

"Those Guardians are my dear friends from the lab" Hajime said smiling "One of them is especially dangerous when the sun is setting. They call him the "Swordsman of the Dusk'. He isn't one they should play around with."

"Wait. Boss how did you know that the secret guardians I was referring to was those four?"

"Because you mentioned that the girl they captured was Tsukiko and she used a strange silver flame."

"So why is this man so frightening? Isn't he about as strong as her?"

"Not even close." Hajime said glaring at Shinra "His flame is even stronger during the dusk. Just like mine is stronger at night."

"Who is he?" Takeo asked

"His name is Sawamura Zeru or you can call him by his nickname 'Zero'"

**XXXxxxx**

Emiko heard a rustle and awoke she lit her flame and opened her box weapon revealing the nunchucks she used before. The rustling gets louder as Emiko prepares for battle. Then suddenly a figure drops from among the trees. The figure looks up with dark blue eyes and raises the hilt of a sword.

"Just a hilt? How are you supposed to kill me with just a hilt?" Emiko snickered

The hilt begins to glow and then dark blue purple flames shoot out of it and take the shape of a sword.

"It's time for you to die, but give me back Tsukiko first," says the figure coldly

**

* * *

**

So those are most of the OC that will be appearing in the story. Of course there are still the two other secret guardians and maybe some other OC that I might just throw in there to liven up the story a bit and keep it interesting.

**Until my next update see ya later**

**-Dreadjoker **


	6. The Countdown

**Well I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get any reviews but its ok. I'm gonna continue to write no matter what. I didn't really know where to go with my story from last chapter, so this chapter might not be as good but hopefully you'll still enjoy it anyway.**

**Well I guess that's the gist of it. I do not own KHR but I totally wish I did and before I forget I don't own Final Fantasy either. Just putting that in there because one of the characters uses a weapon from Final Fantasy XIII and I don't wanna get sued by Square Enix.**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

Emiko heard a rustle and awoke she lit her flame and opened her box weapon revealing the nunchucks she used before. The rustling gets louder as Emiko prepares for battle. Then suddenly a figure drops from among the trees. The figure looks up with dark blue eyes and raises the hilt of a sword.

"_Just a hilt? How are you supposed to kill me with just a hilt?" Emiko snickered_

_The hilt begins to glow and then dark blue purple flames shoot out of it and take the shape of a sword._

"_It's time for you to die, but give me back Tsukiko first," says the figure coldly_

Emiko shook as she looked into the eyes of the figure. The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing that it was only a white haired teenage boy. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt and black pants with a black leather jacket. She eased up a bit.

"Ha, you're a pretty spunky teenager to be threatening me like that" she said with a smile

The boy just continued to glare he gripped his flame swords tighter as he looked at the Emiko

"Nothing to say boy? No name or polite introductions? Didn't your mommy teach you any manners?" taunted Emiko

The boy irritated at Emiko's taunting dashed quickly at her. She swung her tonfa at him but when the tonfa arrived at the point where it should have made contact, nothing happened. The boy wasn't there. Emiko looked around quickly.

"Where the hell did he go?"

Blue violet flames erupted from the woods behind her and hit her squarely in the back. She fell over and looked in the direction had come from. Standing there was a weasel with the same blue violet flames as the swords the boy had. This must be his box animal and also the thing that hit her in the back. The thought of being knocked down by a kid and his weasel angered her. She started to light the flames on her ring but suddenly she couldn't control them. The lightning erupted from her ring furiously. She always had the most control over her flames out of all the Shinda guardians.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY FLAMES! WHAT DID THIS WEASEL DO TO ME!" she screamed

The boy fell from the trees in front of her smiling as he watched her flames erupt uncontrollably from her ring. The flames grew stronger and started to pour out even more striking everything in its radius including its owner.

"It's the characteristic of the Dusk flame that I use. Amplification it's called. When struck by it the victim slowly begins to lose control over their flame. That is if you're hit with a small dosage. You on the other hand lost control faster because my Dusk Weasel hit you with a larger amount.

Emiko growled at the kid. Who was he to put her in a situation like this? She hated his guts. Everything about him made her want to rip the kid limb from limb. The worst part was that the kid just kept smirking with a sly smile. Like he had defeated her without even trying.

"Now give me back Tsukiko and I may just spare your life."

"Not on you life kid" replied Emiko sharply. She winced in pain as another bolt of lightning hit her across the face.

The boy heard a rustle behind him, but by the time he turned around it was too late. He was grabbed by a chain covered in Storm flames. He could feel his skin burn as the flames came into contact with his body.

"HAHAHA. What's the matter Emiko were you defeated by this brat?" Katsu asked with a grin

The boy dropped one of the swords that were still in his hand. He kicked the sword at Katsu's head. The edge of the sword just barely grazed him as he moved his head to the side. Suddenly the flames on the chain grew larger and even spread to Katsu's hand. Cracking was also heard when the flames started to grow so wildly that the chain links started to deteriorate. The boy broke free and grabbed his sword off of the ground. He was going to end Katsu's life with this next attack.

"Nice try 'Swordsman of the Dusk'" Koichi said with a smirk after intercepting the boys attack with his Cloud flame covered katara "Sawamura Zeru"

Zeru glared at the boy that intercepted the attack. This one was more elite than the other two. He knew that the Cloud flame overpowered Dusk flames do to the power of propagation and absorbed them. The Dusk power of amplification was going to have no effect on this one.

"You sure know youre properties don't you, Cloud user? Zeru said darkly

"I'm in completely different league than those other two dimwits." Koichi said looking at the other two guardians struggle to gain control of their flames

"Ok then, I'll just have to beat you with something besides just flames. Zeru said calmly "Zell, Cambio Forma!"

Zell, the weasel, leaped into the air and enveloped itself in spiraling Dusk flames. Zeru jumped away from Koichi and threw his Dusk Swords into the whirling flames. When the swirling had stopped a large double sided hook sword with strange designs on each of the blades fell from the sky and landed in Zeru's hand.

"Zantetsuken di Odin!" Zeru shouted spinning the blade above his head

"Pretty nice blade you got there. Too bad your not gonna get the chance to use it" said Koichi rushing at Zeru quickly.

Zeru split the hooked sword into two sections enabling him to dual wield swords like he prefers to do. He cross slashed with the two blades and a large X made of Dusk flames flew at Koichi. Koichi tried to shield himself with his cloud flames but even they were overpowered by the massive amount of flames.

"Heh I would love to keep this fight going but we must get the captive back to the boss" Koichi said rising from the ground

Koichi lit the flame on his ring again showing that he had more control over his flame than Emiko initially thought. He used the propagation to absorb all the excess flames emanating from Emiko and Katsu's rings. The trio fled into the woods avoiding all of Zeru's flame based attacks. Katsu opened another box which revealed another chain. He used the chain and wrapped it around their captive's body. He pulled and the girl was in his hands screaming out her comrade's name as they left Zeru behind.

A voice coming from the earpiece Zeru had spoke "Did you retrieve Tsukiko?"

"No they got away. The Cloud user was a lot more skilled than I initially imagined"

"Well return to us as quickly as possible. You need to rest now. You must be tired"

"Yes sir"

**XXXxxxx**

"Ah my darling Tsukiko. Good work Emiko, Katsu, and Koichi" Hajime said

"You're quite welcome boss" the trio replied

Hajime grabbed the chin of the captive girl.

"Ah after I left the Moon flames they modified you with must have changed your eye and hair color" he said "the last time I saw your face you had dark brown hair and prettiest light brown eyes I've ever seen."

Tsukiko glared at him. The thoughts of killing the man in front of her rushing through her head wildly.

"Well now, it seems as though we have another item that Vongola wants. It should be was to draw them to us now" Hajime said laughing hysterically

**XXXxxxx**

"So how was everyone's training days?" Reborn asked

"Difficult!" Tsuna cried looking at his partner Gelaro

"Fighting Hibari sure was fun but I feared for my life at certain parts" Yamamoto said rubbing his head

"That stupid cow kept getting on my nerves throughout the entire week. Gokudera said angrily

"Training with Chrome sure was a lot more interesting than I thought. She called Mukuro at one point and he tried to posses me saying that it would be good to have another pawn on the inside. I have no idea what he meant by that though" said Ryohei happily

The other Guardians sweat dropped after Ryohei finished speaking. Mukuro was trying to posses him so that he could take over Vongola.

"Where did Hibari and Chrome go?" Gelaro asked

"Hibari went back to the school and Chrome went back to Kokuyo Land" Reborn said

"Yea today was the last day of training. The last two days are for resting and relaxing after all the battle is dawning upon us." Gelaro said

"I'm not so sure we're ready for this" Tsuna said with a sigh

Reborn jumped into the air and kicked Tsuna in face causing Tsuna to hit his head on the wall.

"Ow! REBORN!" Tsuna shouted

"You have to be ready for the battle. If youre not then it is possible that you and your Guardians will lose their lives and the world will fall into the hands of Shinda family."

After hearing this everyone's eyes grew wide. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders again. Just like it did when they were in the future. Tsuna felt sick to his stomach. He really hated the pressure of having the world's fate in his hands.

"Do you think we're ready Reborn?" Tsuna asked with eyes closed

There was no answer

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked opening his eyes

When he looked over at Reborn, the baby's eyes were open but there was a big snot bubble coming out of his nose. The lizard on his head was the same way. The group sweat dropped.

"You always pick the worst time to fall asleep!" Tsuna cried

**

* * *

**

And so that ends another chapter of my fanfic. I still have no schedule on when I'm going to upload. Depends on my summer plans, access to the computer, and ideas/the mood I'm in. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I would love it if some more people would review. I would like to know what my readers think of the story and what I should change or include in the future chapters.

**Until my next update**

**-Dreadjoker**


	7. The Preparation

**Sorry for the long wait readers, I had a serious case of writers block and I was away for the weekend. I think writers block to a first time writer is like killing them slowly but surely. Anyway I managed to squeeze a chapter through the block and hopefully I'll be able to do it again soon. Please don't hate me if this chapter is horrible. Oh and please review, it may help to clear my writers block if I get some constructive criticism or comments. I heard that reviews motivate writers :).**

* * *

"_Do you think we're ready Reborn?" Tsuna asked with eyes closed_

_There was no answer_

"_Reborn?" Tsuna asked opening his eyes_

_When he looked over at Reborn, the baby's eyes were open but there was a big snot bubble coming out of his nose. The lizard on his head was the same way. The group sweat dropped._

"_You always pick the worst time to fall asleep!" Tsuna cried_

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna looked up at the ceiling as he thought about the battle that was supposed to ensue the next day. He drowned all the noise of the sleeping guests; the guardians who decided to sleep at his house due to training exhaustion. Were he and the family really ready for this battle? He wasn't really sure. At this point in time he was thoroughly regretting the acceptance of the title Vongola X. Once again he had involved him and his friends in a dangerous battle in which the stake of the world itself lay.

He sighed to himself. Then suddenly a kick came from above and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" he screamed

"What are you still doing awake?" Reborn asked

"No reason" Tsuna said looking away

"Don't lie to me"

Leon jumped into Reborn's hand and shape shifted into a handgun. He pointed the gun at Tsuna expecting a reaction, but nothing happened. Tsuna continued to stare away from Reborn and at the window. The gun in his hand changed back into a lizard and crawled back onto Reborn's fedora.

"You're still Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said walking out of the room with his hat shadowing his face.

Tsuna's thoughts drowned out Reborn's insult as he continued to gaze outside the window

**XXXxxxx**

"So the young Vongola is worried about tomorrow's attack?" asked a tall muscular figure

"Yes. The Baka is starting to regret becoming Vongola X." Reborn said

Zeru looked at Reborn and then down to his lap. He still felt regret for not having saved Tsukiko from the kidnappers. The other two with him tried to console him but he blamed the whole thing on himself. He knew all to well how Tsuna was feeling.

"Well maybe those thoughts are deserved" he snapped

"Whoa bro chill. There's no need to get feisty" said a red spiky haired boy. His red hair only matched by his bright red eyes. On his left hand he wore a Vongola ring with the symbol of a rising sun.

"No Hiro, you wouldn't understand how he feels. How I feel."

"But, I do. I understand everything about you. I am your twin brother after all."

"No this is something that even a twin couldn't understand unless they went through something too."

"Must be something big if it makes you, Mr. Cool, lose yourself."

"You know what just shut up Hiro!" said Zeru storming off. He walked out the door to the base and slammed it shut violently.

"What's his problem?"

"Hiroshi, you know your brother feels bad that he wasn't able to rescue Tsukiko" the figure said

"Yea, I know but he doesn't need to feel bad about it. There were three of them against only him."

"It doesn't matter." The figure said gently "The Shinda Guardian of Cloud was able to best him in battle. The other two didn't play any significant role in the battle. Technically it could be counted as one on one since the other two were beaten and cast aside by Zeru."

Hiro sighed. "Looks like I'll have to go beat some sense into him"

The figure looked from Hiro to Reborn and noticed how similar their methods of consolation are. He figured it must come from the training Reborn put the two brothers through so early on in life. He sighed at the thought of Spartan training being used on children, but rethought about it since they weren't ordinary children. They had already been through a lot more than Spartan training before they even met Reborn.

**XXXxxxx**

Zeru looked off into the horizon. It was already past 5 am and the sun was slowly peeking out from the land. He was deep in thought when suddenly a claw made of red orange flames scratched at him. He reacted just quick enough to form his swords out of his Dusk flames and block the claw just as it touched his nose.

"Taking advantage of the time Hiro?" he said calmly

Hiro looked at Zeru with a hint of admiration. The dying will flame claw emanating from his right arm. He hadn't expected to see his brother block his claw so easily. Especially not when the sun was just rising since his Dawn flame was much stronger during this time.

"Once again you have bested me Zeru" Hiro said with defeat

"Of course I did. Don't you remember that I was the one who made that weapon for you?" Hiro said glancing at the new ring on Hiro's finger. "I wasn't expecting the claw to be this solid though."

"Yea me neither" Hiro laughed "I guess it's the way the ring channels my flame and projects it. The ring is pretty cool; turning my flames into a claw that is just as strong as any real weapon."

"Duh" Zeru said with an annoyed look "Just look at my swords. They're way more powerful than any metal sword"

"Yea they are, but you forgot one thing bro" Hiro said smiling

"What's that?"

"That my claw is made out of **Dawn** flames"

Zeru's eyes widened. He forgot about the Dawn flames nullification. He looked at his flame based swords as they started to weaken and waiver. How could he forget his own brother's flame? He thought that he was going to pay for his mistake but then he realized his flame had their own power as well. The flame claw on Hiro's shoulder began to grow larger and the intensity of the flames grew to the point where the ring malfunctioned and the claw vanished. Hiro looked at the ring disappointedly. The ring could only handle so much of the Dawn flame and had short circuited. He thought he had beaten his brother but again he failed. He didn't lose but he failed to win against him once again.

"Better luck next time" Zeru said with a smirk "You almost had me there"

"Yea I know. But look youre all better. Not all mopey like before, so my work here is complete" Hiro said with a grin

Hiro was right. He did feel better after that short bout. Zeru loved to fight ever since he escaped the facility all those years ago. Fighting was his consolation. It was his way to get out all of his problems and focus on one task; beating the opponent. Once again he had relaxed and stopped worrying about all of the other stuff going on.

"Yea youre right Hiro. I do feel better after all, but there is one thing that fighting won't let me forget."

"What's that?"

"That I failed to save Tsukiko—"

"I thought you said you felt better"

"You didn't let me finish"

"Sorry, please continue."

"I failed to save Tsukiko, but I know that when the assault starts tomorrow that I will get her away from the Shinda family and back with us."

"There's the confident brother I know and love"

**XXXxxxx**

"Tsuna finally awoke from his slumber. He fell asleep really late and was exhausted. When he awoke he realized that his room was empty. Everyone else was gone except for him. He headed downstairs to see if they were eating breakfast. When he got down there he noticed Gokudera standing in the Vongola Mafia Attire that they used when they were going to a great battle, as Reborn had explained before the Choice battle in the future.

"Ah," Gokudera said noticing Tsuna at the foot of the stairs "Good morning Juudaime"

"Where is everybody else?"

"They're waiting outside"

Gokudera led Tsuna outside. Tsuna was greeted by smiling faces and had a new found confidence when he noticed that the other 6 guardians were dressed in the Vongola Mafia Attire as well.

"Oi Tsuna. We're all waiting for you. Squalo wouldn't like it if we're late" Yamamoto said

"Yea Tsuna, hurry up and get ready!" Lambo said impatiently

"We don't have all day Tsuna" Gelaro said coldly

"If you don't hurry so that I can fight, then I will bite you to death instead" Hibari said whipping out his tonfas threateningly

"Come on Boss" Chrome said

"HURRY SAWADA! WE'RE GONNA BEAT THESE GUYS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled passionately

Reborn fell from the sky and landed on Tsuna's head. Everyone was there to support him. There was no time to worry about what could happen. The only thing that he needed to think about now was defeating the Shinda family and saving the world. Tsuna ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. He was dressed just like the rest of his guardians, his headset with the number 27 on his head, his mittens in his pocket, his Vongola box dangling at his side, and a spark of confidence in his eyes.

"Alright everyone" he said authoritatively "It's time to go"

**

* * *

**

So the chapter turned out a little better than I expected. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Microsoft Word doesn't pick up everything and I'm honestly not the best person when it comes to spelling and grammar. Anyway that's it for this chapter. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story

**Keep reading, and once again I ask that you review**

**Until next time**

**-Dreadjoker**


	8. The Assault Begins

**Two updates in one day is kind of like a record for me. I may try to get another chapter out today too. I decided that each chapter should be something new. So instead of having really long chapters, I would have separate chapters. That was kind of a rant now that I reread this, and it doesn't seem to make any sense but it sounded a lot better in my head, but I congratulate anyone who understood what I meant.**

**I hope my readers enjoy this chapter, and I hope at least someone will review. You don't even need to sign in, in order to review.**

**Anyway here's the story**

_

* * *

_

Reborn fell from the sky and landed on Tsuna's head. Everyone was there to support him. There was no time to worry about what could happen. The only thing that he needed to think about now was defeating the Shinda family and saving the world. Tsuna ran upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. He was dressed just like the rest of his guardians, his headset with the number 27 on his head, his mittens in his pocket, his Vongola box dangling at his side, and a spark of confidence in his eyes.

"_Alright everyone" he said authoritatively "It's time to go"_

**XXXxxxx**

Tsuna and the Guardians were wide eyed when they saw the castle that was the Shinda family headquarters. The castle was so large that it reached up into the sky and even from miles away you could still see it.

"How many people do you think that castle has inside?" Tsuna asked fearing the answer

"I don't know how much, but it doesn't matter. We are the infiltrators; Varia is the one that has to worry about how many people are inside" Gelaro said coolly

Tsuna sighed with relief, but he was still a bit worried about the Vongola's attack force.

**XXXxxxx**

"Shishishishishi" laughed a blonde haired man wearing a tiara. He wore a winged ring with a red stone on his right hand "I can't wait to meet the people who were able to beat Mammon. Shishishishishi"

Squalo kicked the man in the back of the head and screamed "YOU"RE SO ANNOYING!"

"Mah, Mah Squalo, Bel" said a man with short brown hair and a green part

Bel held irregularly shaped knives between his fingers in a ready position. Squalo had the blade on his arm ready as well. They were about to have an all out battle when suddenly a dark orange flame hit the two of them.

"Enough you two" Xanxus said darkly. He had two followers behind him. A young girl with light brown hair and deep blue eyes wearing a winged ring with a purple gem, and a black haired man with a funny shape carrying what looked like swords on his back. The man wore the same ring as the rest of them but with a green gem in the center.

"Lussuria!" yelled the girl "Why didn't you stop those two?"

"Don't yell in the presence of Lord Xanxus Shiori" yelled the funny haired man

"I do what I want thank you very much Levi!"

A green haired boy wearing a giant frog hat sighed next to them.

"Varia is so undisciplined" said the boy looking at the purple gem in his winged ring.

Ten knives struck the boy in the back of the head as did Squalo's sword. The boy didn't flinch, but calmly stared at the ring on his finger.

"Why did you guys do that?" he asked calmly

"Because you irritate us" said the duo in unison. They glared at each other when they finally realized what they had done.

"Geez Fran you show up and the fighting gets worse" Shiori said impatiently

"They stabbed me first" Fran said

Xanxus was tired of their arguing. A dark orange Sky flame emerged from his hand and he launched it at the group.

"This is no time for arguing" he said impatiently "This family is threatening Vongola. No one threatens the safety and pride of Vongola"

The six Varia officers looked up at their leader. He was right. They all were a part of Vongola, so they needed to stop fighting and step up to defeat this threat. The officers stood up and sighed. They looked over their shoulders and saw the rest of the Varia members. They turned back and started toward the castle with only one thing on their mind: 'crush the Shinda family'

**XXXxxxx**

"When are we supposed to start?" Ryohei asked excitedly

"Shut up lawn head" Gokudera said impatiently "We start when Varia sends the signal"

They continued to walk toward the back of the castle as they spoke, waiting for the Varia signal. Then a bright yellow flame erupted into the sky. The assault had begun. Tsuna and the Guardian's picked up their pace and continued to run towards the back of the castle. Even though Hibari wasn't there they would have to start without him. Finally they found the weak point in the castle's structure that Varia had discovered earlier and broke through it. When they got inside they cam across four different paths; they would have to split up.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said gently

"Yes, Juudaime what is it?"

"You go with Yamamoto down that first hallway"

Gokudera was shocked by the request. He wouldn't be paired with the tenth? He slouched over disappointedly. Yamamoto calmly walked over and helped Gokudera stand. The two walked down the path that Tsuna had designated for them.

"Ryohei and Chrome, I want you two to go down the last pathway"

The two of them walked towards the designated path, but then Ryohei stopped and turned around.

"WAIT SAWADA! YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA COMEBACK!"

Gelaro hit Ryohei in the back of the head at the same time that Gokudera kicked him in the face.

"We are on a stealth mission you idiot" the two said together

"Oh sorry" Ryohei bowed in apology "I just thought it would be good to do the cheer we used to before we each go our separate ways"

Tsuna was surprised by his Sun Guardian's request. They hadn't done that cheer in years. Nor have they included Chrome or the lost Snow guardian, Gelaro. Tsuna smiled.

"Ok oni-san" Tsuna said

The group formed a circle and grabbed each others arms. They bowed together and put their heads in the middle of the circle. Together the group said "Vongola, Fight", and then the two teams that had been made went off toward their designated paths leaving only Tsuna, Lambo, and Gelaro.

"Gelaro can I trust that you'll be fine on your own?" Tsuna asked

"Don't underestimate my power Sawada" said Gelaro coldly as he walked toward the path to his left

Tsuna smiled as Gelaro walked away. He knew that even though Gelaro seemed cold on the outside that he was really kind on the inside.

"Alright Lambo, you're with me" Tsuna said

Lambo looked worriedly at Tsuna. Why had Tsuna picked him to be his partner? Lambo would have preferred to have someone else like Gokudera or Gelaro as his partner, not someone he actually cared for. He felt a lot of pressure. When he was younger he always had confidence and always thought that he was the best, but now that he was older he thought differently. He knew that he wasn't the world's greatest hitman, nor would he pretend to be.

"Lambo are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tsuna" Lambo replied softly

Tsuna knew that Lambo wasn't alright. He could tell that there was something wrong. Was it his Vongola Hyper Intuition that told him this? No, it wasn't. It was because he was the boss. He had to know everything about the status of his family. Not just because he was boss though, but also because he was Lambo's friend.

"Let's go Lambo" Tsuna said "We have a world to save"

Lambo looked at the confidence in his boss' eyes. There was no way he could let his boss…No his friend down.

Lambo nodded "Let's go Tsuna!"

The two ran down the only pathway that no one else had gone through. The groups proceeded down their paths with confidence. Whatever troubles they would run into, no matter how large or small, they knew that they had to overcome it and keep moving. Not just for themselves, but also for Tsuna, their boss, their friends and family, and for the world.

**XXXxxxx**

"So the assault has begun" said a tall, spiky brown haired man

"Yea it is time to finally save her" Hiro said with a smirk

"This time I won't fail" Zeru said tossing the hilt of his sword into the air

"You better not, otherwise you might go back into your little depression" Hiro said with a laugh

Zeru threw a small rock at Hiro's head in order to shut him up, but the rock stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. Zeru surprised at what happened examined the rock only to find a faint black colored dying will flame emanating from it. He looked up at the tall man that was his leader.

"You never let us have any fun do you Tsuichi?"

"This isn't the time for this you two" the man said holding up his right hand. A ring that looked like Tsuna's Sky ring resided on his ring finger. The ring had light red stone with the Vongola crest instead of the boss' light blue stone. "We have things to do"

**

* * *

**

So how was this chapter? I finally revealed the largest figure of Tsuna's secret guardians. I even revealed a small portion of his flame and powers. Hopefully I got the effect I wanted and left my readers anticipating the next chapter. If not then oh well. I have a few ideas to get the desired effect later on in the story.

**Anyway that's that for this chapter and well you know *points towards the review button and winks***

**See ya later**

**-Dreadjoker**


	9. The Shinda of Storm

**Again I apologize for the long wait time before an update. Especially since the story is still new and from a new writer. Anyway because of your patience I will try to get in as many chapters as I can this week in order to make up for the lack of updates last week, so be sure to check back soon.**

**This chapter begins the real battle scenes in the story. Of course since this is my first story, my battle scenes will not be the best in the world so please forgive. And please make note of any things I need to improve on or change and then write them in a review because I think I could really use some constructive criticism.**

**And before I forget like in the other chapters before this, I do not own KHR or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy~**

_

* * *

_

Zeru threw a small rock at Hiro's head in order to shut him up, but the rock stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. Zeru surprised at what happened examined the rock only to find a faint black colored dying will flame emanating from it. He looked up at the tall man that was his leader.

"_You never let us have any fun do you Tsuichi?"_

"_This isn't the time for this you two" the man said holding up his right hand. A ring that looked like Tsuna's Sky ring resided on his ring finger. The ring had light red stone with the Vongola crest instead of the boss' light blue stone. "We have things to do"_

**XXXxxxx**

"I can't believe I'm stuck with this baseball freak" Gokudera muttered angrily

"Did you say something?" Yamamoto asked

"Don't pay attention to me. You're supposed to be the frontline since you use a sword. If we're attacked you're gonna be attacked first, so pay attention to what's ahead of you!"

"Ah, sorry" Yamamoto said rubbing his head with a smile

As they continued down the pathway they felt something. They both stopped, and looked at each other. They agreed that they weren't just imagining anything since both of them felt it. It was anything ordinary. It was the feeling of an insatiable bloodlust. Gokudera lit his flame and opened the box with his Flame Arrow. He switched the cartridge to Cloud-Storm, turned around, and fired. The presence behind them blocked with a whip enveloped in Storm flames.

"Ah! So you're the intruders that broke into the sacred Shinda family base." Katsu said

"And who are you?" Gokudera asked

"Out of courtesy, we of the Shinda family always give our names to the people that will die by our hands. My name is Katsu Yamanaka, allow me to make your deaths quick and painless" he said licking his lips

"This guy's a freak" said Gokudera to Yamamoto

"I think he's pretty funny" Yamamoto said cheerfully

"He's not funny he's trying to kill us!" Gokudera shouted

The whip snapped in front of Yamamoto's face warning him of the impending danger. Yamamoto pulled out his Shigure Kintoki and transformed it into its katana state. The katana was then enveloped in Rain class flames. Gokudera opened the rest of his boxes and unleashed his Sistema C.A.I.

"So this is the power of the Vongola Juudaime's guardians" Katsu said with a smirk "I think I've changed my mind. I think I'd like to play around with you first."

Katsu snapped his whip on the ground threateningly. He swung at Yamamoto who ducked under it. He then tried to send the bladed tip of the whip at Gokudera's head, but it was deflected by the Sistema C.A.I's shield.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gokudera asked mockingly

Katsu smirked. He spun his whip around a few times and then began to rush at the duo.

"Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce (Light-speed Flying Jump)" he shouted

Katsu began to swing the whip at a higher speed than before in a pattern that neither Gokudera nor Yamamoto could figure out. The flame covered whip hit the two of the continuously. As it continued to hit them they could feel the Storm degeneration affecting them. Their bodies began to burn with each blow. Katsu stopped the attack to see how he had progressed. When the dust from the attack had cleared both Yamamoto and Gokudera were lying on the ground. After a little bit of struggle due to the pain; however, the two were able to stand.

"Ah! You both survived that attack. I applaud you both."

"Where did you learn that attack?" Gokudera asked

"Which one, the one that I just used? Hmm…Oh yeah! I learned it from Dino of the Cavallone family.

The two Vongola guardian's eyes opened wide. Why would Dino teach his secret technique to the enemy? He may be clumsy when his family isn't around, but there is no way that he would teach the enemy his secret technique.

"Why would Dino teach _you_ that technique?" Gokudera asked

"Because I was a Cavallone once. Before I saw how fun it was to be a Shinda. I mean look, I was able to go on missions to fight the seven Arcobaleno. If I had stayed with the Cavallone I never would have been able to taste victory so sweet" he licked his lips again

Gokudera had come to his final conclusion. This enemy they were facing was insane, but he was certainly powerful as well. He looked at Yamamoto, who was still wincing in pain from the last attack. He knew that he had to win this fight, but also protect Yamamoto. If the Rain guardian died then who knows what the Tenth would do. He stood and readied his Flame Arrow.

"Oh, you still have the strength to stand?"

"Don't….underestimate…the power… of Vongola!" Gokudera said

He changed the cartridge in the Flame Arrow and fired a Rain-Storm shot. Katsu tried to shield himself with his Storm flames but the shield was pierced by the Rain-Storm shot. The Storm flames from Gokudera's shot hit Katsu in the chest and burned on impact.

"His flames weren't this intense a few minutes ago" Katsu thought to himself

Gokudera switched cartridges and fired a Sun-Storm shot. The flame bullet split into multiple pieces and flew at Katsu in irregular movements. Katsu used the technique he learned from Dino to block all of the shots, but just as he stopped the attack a small opening was revealed and a sword coated in Rain flames struck him. He pulled the blood covered sword out of his chest and threw it to the ground.

"Yarazu Ame (_Last Minute Rain_)" Yamamoto disappears and reappears where the sword landed.

"When did Rain boy get so fast?" Katsu asked himself

A Lightning-Storm shot whizzed at Katsu's face but he managed to dodge the attack at the last second only scratching him

"Did Octopus-hair get faster too?" asked Katsu

Katsu jumped backwards away from the two and intensified the flames on his whip. He refused to lose to the teenage boys. He swung his whip wildly in an even more irregular pattern than the earlier attack he learned from Dino.

"Danza della tempesta (_Dance of the Storm_)!"

Yamamoto sped up his breathing in order to match it with that of Katsu. Yamamoto disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Katsu, in the center of the flurry. He gripped his blade tightly and swung the blade around his body.

"Shinotsuku Ame (_Pelting Rain_)"

The blade cut Katsu causing his attack to cease. He tried to recover with a counter whiplash, but he couldn't move his muscles. His arm twitched.

"Attaco di Squalo (_Attack of the Shark_)

"How dare you Vongolas do this me?"

"I told you to never underestimate the power of the Vongola" Gokudera said raising his Flame Arrow

Katsu finally is able to move his muscles and lights his flame. He tries to open the Shinda box weapon on his waist but it is cut off his waist by Yamamoto before he could insert his flame. Katsu was backed into a corner. The two Vongola guardians had defeated him.

"Kill me now Vongolas. Don't spare my life for a second."

"How are we supposed to question a dead body?" Gokudera asked

"Yea! We came to defeat the Shinda family not kill anyone" Yamamoto said as he changed his sword into back to a shinai and put it away.

"You Vongolas are pitiful. One way or another you're going to have to kill us. The others aren't as weak as I am and will not be so easily defeated."

The flame on Katsu's ring lit up. The two guardians flinched at the sudden eruption of flames. Gokudera lifted his Flame Arrow and pointed it at Katsu, but to avail. He never got the chance to fire. Katsu enveloped his own body in Storm class flames causing his body to degenerate into nothingness. The two boys stared wide eyed at where the Shinda guardian of Storm had stood. All that was left of him was a few strands of hair, some of the clothing he was wearing, and, his Shinda family Storm ring.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Gokudera asked

The ring that had fallen to the ground was broken into several pieces. The two guardians sat against the wall and took a rest. Yamamoto fell asleep first. Gokudera however did not want to fall asleep knowing that the two of them could be attacked at any moment, but he couldn't help but fall asleep. His body was exhausted from the fight they had with Katsu. He looked over at the peaceful Yamamoto and smiled

"Stupid baseball freak" he said, and then fell asleep

**XXXxxxx**

"So Katsu has taken his own life in order to keep information on us a secret." Hajime said

"Yes sir, the stone that was in his ring has gone colorless" Koichi said pointing to a circular rune on the wall. The rune had each of the seven flames of the Sky lit except one, The Storm. "He forgot about the fact that the Rain flames slowed his body down and he was unable to keep up with the two"

"Ah, what a loss" Hajime said shaking his head "Looks like we will have to make up for the loss by killing thee rest of the Vongola Guardians"

"The other three are set up at their positions. Takeo and I will take care of Varia"

"Good, good." Hajime said. As Koichi began to walk away from his boss Hajime said "Don't worry about the death of your brother. You will be able to avenge him eventually."

Koichi looked at his boss and walked away. He rounded the corner and pulled out a locket from around his neck and opened it. Inside was a picture of him when he was little standing next to his older brother, Katsu.

"Don't you worry, Boss. I will avenge him sooner than you think"

**

* * *

**

And so ends chapter 9. Hopefully chapter 10 will be just as easy as this one to write and will be uploaded soon. Please review on anything that you would like to see added or changed in the story.

**See ya soon**

**-Dreadjoker**


	10. The Shinda of Mist

**Hey guys and girls. Another update is here for those who are actually following the story. I was kind of disappointed to find out that less people are reading each chapter. Chapter 1 attracted lots of attention but eventually that number decreased. Also nobody is reviewing, so I wonder if I should even continue to write.**

**Anyway my decision on whether or not I should keep reading will depend on how many readers there are this chapter and if I get reviews or not. Why bother if only a few people are actually reading?**

**Well that's enough of my rant. I do not own KHR. Story start**

_

* * *

_

Koichi looked at his boss and walked away. He rounded the corner and pulled out a locket from around his neck and opened it. Inside was a picture of him when he was little standing next to his older brother, Katsu.

"_Don't you worry, Boss. I will avenge him sooner than you think"_

**XXXxxxx**

"Come on Chrome! We gotta get to the end of this path!" Ryohei said excitedly

"Umm, I'm not sure if we should be going this fast" Chrome said softly

"Why not! I always do everything I can to the EXTREME!"

"But we could be walking right into a trap"

The wall on their left exploded sending bricks flying into the two of them. Chrome jumped in the way of the bricks and spun her trident around. The bricks disappeared as they came in contact with the trident. They were only illusions.

"Whoa what was that?" Ryohei asked

"They were illusions. Illusion created by her" Chrome said pointing at the wall. The wall seemed fine. Everything was intact and nothing about it seemed strange.

"I don't see anything Chrome" Ryohei said squinting at the wall

Chrome slammed her trident on the ground. The impact sent mist flames all throughout the hallway. The illusion around them had disappeared. They weren't in a hallway. They were in a circular room. In the air above them floated Kasumi.

"Who's the girl?" Ryohei asked

"I'm Kasumi Ito. The mist guardian of the Shinda family" she said

"WHAAAT!" Ryohei shouted "I can't fight a girl!"

"Then this should be easy" Kasumi said. She opened the box hanging from her waist. The box released a surge of mist flames into the room. The entire room went dark. Neither Chrome nor Ryohei could see anything in front of them.

"How do you like my Infinite Darkness?" Kasumi asked

"I can't see a thing!" Ryohei said loudly

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Ryohei's right leg. He kneeled over and grabbed his leg. A needle had gone right into his leg. He winced in pain.

"Hahaha soon your pain will be over Vongola" Kasumi said with a laugh "These senbon will go through all your vital muscles rendering them useless. Soon you won't be able to move let alone feel your muscles, and then your heart will slowly start to shut down."

She was right. Ryohei couldn't feel his leg any longer; it had gone numb. He gritted his teeth angrily. He wanted to fight back, but his opponent was a girl. Ryohei was an honorable man and would never even lay a finger upon the Shinda Mist girl. Another one of the needles hit Ryohei in the arm. Again he felt the sharp pain and then his arm went numb.

"Sasagawa-san?" Chrome called out

"Chrome you have to beat this girl to the…Extreme" Ryohei said

As Ryohei was talking another needle had hit him in the chest. The blood flow throughout his body had been cut off and he fell to the ground with a hard thump. Chrome continued to call his name but to no avail. Ryohei was out. The trident was slammed once again onto to the ground. The darkness from the box swirled around the room and started to disappear. After the darkness had cleared Kasumi was no longer staring at the pineapple haired girl. This time she was facing the Red-eyed man from hell, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Are you the one threatening my dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked

"Who the hell are you?" Kasumi asked

"I asked you first. Are you the one who threatened Chrome?"

"And what if I am?"

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed "Then I'm afraid I must kill you"

The romaji in Mukuro's right eye changed to the number 1. Pillars of fire shot out at Kasumi threatening to burn her. She ran head first into one of them dispelling it, and used the flame on her ring to make the others disappear. Mukuro smiled. She was one of the few illusionists that could actually twist his illusions. She wasn't an ordinary girl.

"Kufufufu. You're quite an interesting girl" he said

"Oh am I? Well if you think that was impressive then you better prepare to have that eye bulging out of your head in amazement."

Kasumi lit the flame on her ring once more. She opened her Shinda family Box Weapon and vanished in a spiral of mist flames. When the flames disappeared Kasumi disappeared with them. Mukuro looked around, attempting to find the find before she surprise attacked him. He opened his Vongola box and transformed his mist owl into Daemon Spades Evil Lenses. The put the lens up to his eye revealing the location of Kasumi.

"There's no place to hide girl"

The romanji changed to the number 4 and a small mist flame emanated from it. HE swung at the girl but missed. He was surprised by this. How did the attack go straight through her? He was positive that he had determined her exact location. The girl threw a flurry of senbon at Mukuro which he deflected with his trident.

"What kind of power is that?" he asked her

"That is the power of the Shinda family box weapons. It gives our body the power of the flame itself. No longer do I have a mist flame. I am the mist flame."

Mukuro looked at her with a smile. She glared at him curiously. Why would he smile knowing that he was no longer able to defeat her? He couldn't use physical attacks and any illusion he threw at her would just be dispelled.

"Why the hell are you smiling? You can't defeat me." She said angrily

"You say I cannot but I say I can"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BEAT SOMEONE YOU CANNOT HURT?"

"Like this"

Mukuro spun his staff around in his hand. The romaji switched back to 1 and he began to cast an illusion. He knew that she would dispel the illusion but he also knew that if he kept firing illusion after illusion at her that she would eventually get tired and lose control over her illusions, or possibly weaken the flame thus nullifying the box she opened earlier.

He bombarded the Shinda mist with illusions. She defended herself by dispelling some of the illusions and turning others into her own. Mukuro continued to bombard her with illusions, even turning the illusions she sent back at him into his own once again. She couldn't take it anymore. The illusions were getting stronger and stronger each time. No, the illusions weren't getting stronger, she was getting weaker. Eventually she began to lose her mind. The illusions seemed to be real. She felt the heat from the fire pillar that brushed past her face. She felt herself lose her breath as she was slowly submerged in water. Every illusion seemed more real than the next.

"So, do you finally see the power of Rokudo Mukuro?"

She grunted in response

"Kufufufu"

Kasumi stopped floating above him and fell to the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. She had finally cracked. It felt as though she was in an ever lasting nightmare. Mukuro continued to toy with the girl as he sent more and more illusions, one after another. Her Shinda box powers began to fade.

"You stupid Vongola! How could you do this to me?"

"Don't categorize me with the mafia. I have no ties with them. I am only here right now because you threatened Chrome"

"You mean the little purple haired brat? If you hadn't showed up I would've taken my time and killed her slowly. Just to see the pain and torment on the little girl's face"

This sent Mukuro over the edge. He decided to use his final illusion, the illusion that he had perfected during the 10 days before the attack.

"Mist of Remorse, envelop her."

The purple mist consumed her body. The illusion made her relive then painful things that had happened throughout her life. From little pain such as heartbreak to full pain such as fights and abuse. Mukuro was screwing up an already screwed up girl, until finally he took his trident and ended her life.

"Kufufufu. You were a very interesting girl." He used his mist one more time, before finally disappearing leaving Chrome in his place. She was tired from all he illusions Mukuro cast while controlling her body. She looked around for the girl that attacked her and Ryohei earlier but she was no where to be found. Nothing was left visible to Chrome's eyes due to Mukuro's powerful illusions. He didn't want her to see the cruelties of the mafia world. He didn't want her to cry after seeing the bloody mess he had left his opponent in.

Chrome turned her attention to Ryohei. He was still laying on the ground. She removed the needles from his body and checked for a pulse. He was still breathing. She sighed with relief, and then she fell asleep.

**XXXxxxx**

"And so the mist flame disappears from my rune" Hajime said shaking his head "I had high hopes for Kasumi too"

"Don't worry boss" Shinra said "I will make sure that the Snow guardian never sees the light of day again. The last light he will ever see will be the Sun flame on my ring."

Shinra then walked away. Hajime watched as his Sun guardian walked away and smiled. "Too bad Shinra, I have already seen your future from the day I took you into my family. I knew that one day your time in the mafia would run short. I guess your time is up now"

**

* * *

**

I think that chapter was pretty bad which will probably lead to even fewer readers and absolutely no reviews. I'll give my readers a chance however. I will write one more chapter after this, the battle between Shinra and Gelaro. If that chapter gets no reviews and very few readers then I will not continue the story. Why bother posting if not many appreciate it?

**-Dreadjoker **


End file.
